Family First
by NextGenFangirl
Summary: A prank gone wrong sends Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy on an adventure
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_

_**I need to stop posting new stories and start finishing the ones I have**_

_**BTW. I own nothing**_

Chapter 1:

The Potter manor was never empty.

It was especially full once the summer vacations rolled in, with both family members, children and adults, as well as family friends and distant relatives.

The Potter family consisted of Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily Potter, as well as their dozens of Weasley relatives.

As for family friends were the Longbottom's, the Scamander's, the Pretter's and the Monther's. Alfred Pretter, Rosette Monther and Sergius Monther were more resent members of the extended Potter-Weasley family.

They had showed up at Hogwarts for their sixth year, and become a part of the gang of friends almost immediately.

The Potter-Weasley and extended family was now gathered at Potter manor to celebrate the start of the new school year, that was starting in 2 days. Molly Weasley was the focus of attention since she had made Head girl for her seventh year. She was both excited and nervous for her final year. The nervousness came from the fact that her cousins Fred, James, Roxanne and Dominique attended the same year as her, and would probably leave the school with a bang, through some sort of massive prank for her to clean up. However, she was more glad, since their family friend, Alfred, was going to take up the position as DADA teacher for this semester, and he was better at the whole 'strict thing' than Neville.

Alfred was at the moment chatting with Rosette and Sergius Monther, his oldest friends. The three of them had started attending Hogwarts at the beginning of sixth year. They had previously been home-schooled, however, their parents wanted to give them the protection that Hogwarts provided after the rise of Voldemort in 1995. Alfred was telling them how excited he was to start in his position as DADA teacher, and that he might actually end the whole 'jinx-thing'.

"Al, just be careful at Hogwarts, you know. It is not the same as when we went there". Alfred or Al, which his closest friends called him, had not been at Hogwarts since 1998, at the battle of Hogwarts.

The three of them had all taken part in the battle without a lot of the practice the members of Dumbledore's' Army had had. Alfred's godchild, Albus Potter, was starting his sixth year, together with his best friend and cousin, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. The three of them hadbeen a group, much to the dismay of Rose Weasley, for as long as anyone could remember.

The new generation of the Golden trio was currently sitting in one of the corners, discussing their sixth year.

"It's gonna be so weird to have two family friends at school now. I can't really imagine calling Alfred for Professor Pretter, I mean it was okay with Neville, since we were eleven back then.", Rose told her cousin.

"I know exactly what you mean, Al's my godfather, I will have such a hard time with that", the other Al, Albus Potter, responded.

"I don't really see why it would be so hard. I grew up calling my grandfather 'Mr. Malfoy', I think I'll manage. However, if it is too much for Rosie to handle…", Rose gave him her infamous 'I will kill you if you call me Rosie look and stop making fun of me' look, while Albus sported a 'can you stop pestering her, why are you always doing that' look.

The night went on with more bickering and jokes between the group, and soon enough the celebration was over, and Hogwarts was only a day away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 2:

The light streamed in through the windows in Rose Weasley's room. She was off to Hogwarts today, to begin her sixth year. As she woke up she knew they would not leave for a couple of hours, but she like have enough time. The clock on her bedside table read 08:00, they wouldn't leave for another two hours and Rose had already packed everything. She walked silently over to the fireplace, not to wake anyone, and flooed over to Al's place.

She stepped into the dark drawing room of the Potter mansion, their house was in reality close enough to walk, but Rose wasn't really feeling up for it. She was currently at the 2nd floor, so she walked out the right entrance to get to Al's room. She was turning to climb the stairs to the third floor when she ran into Rosette.

Rosette Monther had been a family friend since before Rose could remember, and was always super nice to Rose and her cousins. Rosette was as well, except her mother, the person who helped her with her large curls, to try to better manage them and stuff.

"Oh, hi Rose, what brings you here?", Rosette asked.

"Just off the see Al before I have to leave for the Hogwarts Express.", Rosette was smiling, however, she seemed distracted.

"How lovely," she answered a bit monotone, before she was back to her bubbling self.

"I was just visiting your aunt, she wanted some new ideas, you know for the wedding and all," Rosette walked past Rose uttering a good luck and goodbye at the same time.

Rose knew all about the wedding, if anyone in her family did not know about the wedding they had to be deaf. Her cousin Victoire and, basically, cousin Teddy were getting married in less than a month. Victoire had blabbered on about the wedding for about a year, and Rose's head could soon not take it anymore, she was really really looking forward for the wedding to be over. It wasn't that she didn't love her cousins and wanted them to be happy and all that, she was just very tired. She had been named one of the bridesmaids, however, she had received extra tasks since she was very good at organizing, something she hated to do.

* * *

Rose had moved in front of Al's door while she had been thinking to herself. She knocked seven times, in the pattern she and her cousin had invented when they were 5, and waited for the door to open.

"ROSE!", she heard from inside the room.

She sneaked into the room and was met with the sight of a very sleepy Al.

"Why the hell did you wake me, the Hogwarts express isn't leaving for hours!".

"Well my dear cousin, I was bored, so you have to deal with it," Rose answered in overly dramatic stiff way and moved to sit on the bed with her legs in a cross.

"So, you wanna play exploding snap or wizard chess, or something," Rose smiled at the cousin to see him nod his head and standing up to get the chess board.

Al was really her favorite cousin, she especially loved the way that he did basically everything she asked, just like her father.

Ginny walked into the room at nine o'clock reminding the teens that they would leave in one hour, and the Rose would go with the Potters to the station. Al jumped up from the bed and started throwing random stuff into his trunk. Rose made a loud sigh before sitting down in front of the trunk, folding and placing Al's things in a neat way. They finished the packing in less than 20 minutes, where about 5 of them had been Rose complaining to Albus about the different items he was bringing or not bringing.

"Honestly Al, you and I both know how much I hate packing, but I did it at least, or mum forced me to do it. I really do not understand why you didn't start this a couple of days ago," she said right as they finished.

"Well Rose, I don't like your opinion, so I won't listen to you," Al had a sneaky smile spread across his face.

Rose was about to give a comeback as Auntie Ginny opened the door, ushering the teens downstairs to the floo.

Platform 9 ¾ was filled with people. It was almost hard for Rose to find her parents, but it would almost be easy for her to find her parents, since her dad was very tall and had almost orange hair.

"Wow, what a coincidence meeting you here," she called out to her parents and brother, who was at the age of 14 challenging their fathers height.

"Hey, little bro," Rose reached up and ruffled her brother's hair, who in turn sported the red Weasley ears of embarrassment.

"ROSE!"

"Love you too".

"Rosie, please be careful this year. Do not help you cousin with his pranks like last year," Ron told his daughter,

"Not that I have anything against pranks, just at least don't help with the dangerous ones, or the ones that get you into a lot a trouble," he added, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

He then gave her a long, big hug before saying goodbye to her brother.

"Remember, this is you first year of NEWT levels, so be sure to work hard Rose," her mother said hugging Rose.

"Yes Mum, I will be a superhuman and work till I fricking die," Rose replied, mumbling the last part.

"You know I have told you not to mumble Rose," Rose rolled her eyes.

"But have fun as well okay. I know that is probably weird coming from me, and you probably think the only thing I did for fun was do extra curriculum work. Anyway, just don't work yourself too hard, love you Rose dear," Hermione let go of her daughter.

Rose uttered a "love you" to her parents and walked towards the entrance of the train. Her brother stepped onto the train, but Rose was stopped by Rosette before she could board.

"Rose, have a good year. I know Ellie is looking forward to her fifth year," Ellie, or Elizabeth was one of Rose's very good friends, they had known each other since they were babies, and Rose thought that Ellie and her siblings were generally very fun people to be with.

"Now, have fun, and go easy on my cousin, it's his first year you know,"

"Cousin?", Rose asked.

"Yeah, have I not told you, Alfred's my cousin, well goodbye Rose I have to leave now and so do you." Rose boarded the train, a little perpetuated by the fact that Rosette and Alfred were cousins and that they had never told any of them before.

* * *

She sat down in a compartment containing Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Hailey Pretter, Ellie Monther, Alice Longbottom, Lorcan Scamander and Thomas Monther. The eight of them were all childhood friends, or all except Scorpius, whom Albus had befriended in first year and that Rose now HAD to hang out with.

"Hey, Ellie, Tom, Hailey, why haven't you guys told us your parents are cousins," the rest of the compartment looked confused.

"What, Rose, did you hit your head, where did you hear that," Al asked.

"Well, Rosette told me so, then it has to be true.". Hailey was the first to speak,

"When we don't go to you guys, for holidays and such, we usually just meet up with aunt Ros and uncle Serg,"

"I mean it is super cool that you guys are family and all, but I just don't down understand why you would never tell us," as the discussion continued the train started pulling out of the station, moving away from London.

"Since we don't have that much family, you know," Tom said,

"I think mum and dad think it's hard to talk about any family they have left. Hailey and Jaime at least have their mother's family. We don't have any grandparents." The discussion ended with this, because they all felt quite awkward at this statement, even though Al was also missing a set of grandparents. The death of the entire Monther, Pretter and Walter (Rosette's maiden name) line wasn't something that was talked about often. It had been brutal deaths during the second wizarding world, and had left Rosette, Sergius and Alfred with a very heavy grief to bare.

James Potter opened the door to their compartment with a sudden movement. He hurried inside and hid by sitting down in front of the compartment door.

"Hi guys, just got to hide from Jen, she's a bit of a maniac right now," Jen had been James' girlfriend since his fifth year.

Rose could not remember how many times he had said that he would break-up with her, however, it never happened.

"Awww," Alice said in a mock-baby voice

"Is Jamesie afraid of a girl."

"Shut up Allie," James retorted,

"Of course I'm not, she can just be a bit… scary sometimes." The compartment filled with laughter before James had discovered his mistake.

"Just dump her already, James," Albus shouted.

"Stop nagging me!".

The welcome feast was like it always was, a long wait with great food. It was one of the first years that the Weasley-Potter gang did not have to focus on the sorting. While the sorting went on Fred and Rose played a game of 'I spy', just to make the time pass. The first interesting thing to happen was the announcement of Alfred as the new DADA professor. Many of the students who only knew him by name were excited to have an actual war hero as a Defense teacher, not that Neville wasn't cool.


End file.
